


Old School

by lasairfhiona



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 22:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3334400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacob seeing something of Cassandra's and gets an idea.</p><p>for the livejournal drabblechallenge community, photo prompt at the end of the drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old School

Jacob smiled when he walked out of the door to the Annex and saw the bike chained to the railing. The rest of them had their own vehicles. Cassandra had a bike. Not a new-fangled one, it was old-school. Regular handlebars complete with a headlight, a big seat, and a basket on the back he could just see filled with a plaid blanket, snacks for her eternal appetite, and a book. He smiled again and headed to his truck. Maybe old school was the way to go. He could see them riding along the river and picnicking on the banks.


End file.
